His Revenge
by Shadow's Vale
Summary: Someone has abducted Melinda, but she doesn't know who he is or why he's so angry with her. Melinda/Olivia paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SVU is not mine.**

**AN: I wrote this for you Erin. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

-------------------------------------------

Melinda Eileen Warner looked up at the clock in her office.

3:30 P.M.

She sighed, desperately wishing it was 8 P.M. She had a date with Olivia tonight. She returned to work, finishing up the report on the Andrea Smith autopsy.

Despite seeing dead bodies day in and day out, Melinda loved her job. She helped detectives find information that, often times, helped them convict a perp. This, however, put serious strain on her marriage and eventually led to a divorce three years ago. She had been seeing Olivia for the past year and a half.

When they first got together, they kept things quiet for fear of IAB firing one of them. Technically, though, IAB couldn't do anything about it. She and Olivia worked in two different departments. Hell, they worked in two different fields. Melinda smiled. She loved the fact they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

----

Olivia LeAnn Benson was finishing up the last of her paperwork. She and Elliot had been doing nothing but paperwork all day, and Olivia wanted nothing more than for it to be 8 P.M. The only time she had the chance to see Melinda at work was when there was a dead body on one of their cases, and although Olivia was glad there was at least one less dead person, she desperately wished she had some reason to go see her anyway. She looked at the clock.

4:00 P.M.

Olivia sighed and continued her paperwork.

----

_Finally it's 7:30!_ Melinda thought, smiling. She finished up her make-up and got into her car. She was picking up Olivia at her apartment.

----

_-Knock-Knock-_

_Melinda's here!_ Olivia thought, happily. She grabbed her purse and answered the door.

"Hey, Beautiful." Melinda said.

"Hey." Olivia said, kissing Melinda gently.

"Ready to go?" Melinda asked.

"Always."

----

The resteraunt was an elequent little Italian place just down the street from the precint. Melinda chose this particular resteraunt because she knew Olivia had been wanting to come to it for some time.

As they walked in, Olivia couldn't stop looking at all the murals of Italian places and landmarks. Olivia felt as if they stepped out of New York and into Rome. They were shown their seats and they ordered their dinner. Melinda couldn't help but smile at how happy Olivia was. She could stare at those chocolate pools untill time stood still. Olivia took Melinda's hand.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you brought me here."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." Melinda said smiling. "I like seeing you so happy." She kissed Olivia's hand. Olivia blushed.

----

After dinner, Melinda drove Olivia home. She hated to leave her, but her daughter needed her to be at home. She kissed Olivia gently on the lips and told her goodnight. Melinda could still feel Olivia's kiss, even as she drove up to her house. As she walked up the path to her door, she heard something behind her, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was before something hit her head and all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you all think? I know it is kinda short. Everytime I write a story, the first chapter is short. I don't know exactly why, but I think maybe it's cuz the first chapter is more of an introduction. **

**Anyway, if you read, please leave a review. Good or Not so Good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SVU belongs to someone more powerful than me. Dick Wolfe.**

**AN: Ok. I had to up the rating for this because of the way this chapter ended up. I usually keep my evil side locked up, but I let her out for just a little bit while writing the end. I tried not to overdue it though. **

**Erin, you are probally going to want to kill me after this, and if you do it's ok. I'll understand.**

--------------------------------------------

Melinda awoke to find herself in a dark, windowless room. Her head was thobbing. Her wrists were tyed to the bed she was lying on. She struggled to free her wrists, but the rope just pulled tighter, leaving rope burns. The room was hot. Melinda could feel the sweat on her skin. She swallowed and tried again to free her wrists, but it only made the rope burns worse.

She suddenly heard someone walking above her. Swallowing again, she listened to the footsteps. They were above her, then she could hear a door open, then the footsteps were coming down stairs. Melinda couldn't see the man very well in the dark room.

"Ah, your awake." he said. "It's been a long time since you got here. I was begining to think I'd killed you too early."

Melinda tensed up. "Who are you?"

The man just laughed. "Oh, come now. Don't you think you should be more concerned on why I brought you here?"

Melinda struggled to see his face in the dark. "Ok. Then why did you bring me here?"

The man let out a slight chuckle. "All in due time, dear Melinda."

-----

Olivia was woken up by her cell phone. She groaned and picked it up. The caller ID said 'Melinda's home'. Smiling she answered it.

"Mm, Hello?"

A young girl's voice came from the other end. "Olivia? It's Kimberly. Is my mom still with you?"

Olivia sat up. "No, honey. She left for the house. Didn't she come home?"

"No." Kimberly said, her voice held a hint of fear. "The last time I saw her she was leaving to go on her date with you."

Fear ran through Olivia's veins. It was 4:30 A.M. Melinda left 5 hours ago. Her house was only 20 minutes away.

"Kimberly, honey. I need you to stay there ok? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Ok. Then what?"

"Then I'm going to call my Captain and we're going to look for Melinda."

"Ok. Hurry up. We need to find Mom."

"We will, Honey. I'm on my way."

-----

Olivia drove as fast as she could. Kimberly had already packed some things in a bag by the time she got there. She informed the Captain on the way and he was calling the others.

When Olivia got to the precint, Munch was already at his desk. Olivia sent Kimberly to the small room used for interviewing children. She figured it was the most welcoming place in the precint.

"So what do we know right now?" Cragen asked, but Olivia had already begun to write feverishly on the board.

"Melinda picked me up at 7:45. We left the resteraunt at 11:00 P.M. and Melinda left my apartment for home at 11:30. Somewhere between my apartment and her house, she disappeared. Kimberly said she never made it home." Olivia's eyes were glossy. "Cap, we've got to find her."

"We will, but your not working this one." Cragen said.

Olivia was angry and upset. "Why not?"

"Because Melinda is your girlfriend and that makes this case too personal for you. I can't let you work this case, Olivia."

Olivia held back the urge to throw her lamp at the Captain's head.

-----

The man was still standing in the dark.

"We're going to play a little game, Melinda. Do you want to know how it's played?"

Melinda just stayed there, to scared to do much of anything. The man then walked to the bed, giving Melinda a clear view of his face. He began to tie her ankles down. Melinda fought to keep her legs free, landing a blow to his groin. He backhanded her, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to the crying you'll be doing soon."

He managed to restrain her legs. Her ankles were tied to the sides of the beds, positioning her legs as if she were giving birth. He took out a knife. Melinda's eyes grew wide.

"Before we begin, there's something that needs to be taken care of."

Melinda started to shake as he approached her with the knife. Grabbing her dress, he lifted it passed her waist, slid the blade so it cut her panties. Discarding them, he put the knife away. Melinda watched in horror as he stripped his pants and underwear off.

"Now the games begin." He climbed into the bed. Melinda struggled with all her strenght to get away, but the ropes did nothing more than make her wrists raw. He grabbed her waist. Then he forced himself inside.

Melinda began to cry and scream. "STOP! PLEASE! NO! NO!"

The more she cried and the louder she screamed, the harder he pushed.

"OW! STOP! NO! OW!" Her crying became harder.

-----

When he was finally finished, he patted her thigh. "Good girl, Melinda."

He got up, put his clothes on, and began to leave.

"I can't wait to play again." He said as he smiled and left the room. Melinda was crying uncontrolably, wishing he had just killed her.

------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. I hope nobody feels the need to kill me. Anyone have any ideas as to who the man is and why he has Melinda?**

**If you read, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm Dick Wolfe:P**

**Last chapter. I'm kinda in a bit of a rush to get my two current stories done. My family is moving at the end of the month and we have a lot to do to get ready for it. Hope this is still ok. Although it's really short.**

**This is for you, Erin. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Olivia felt helpless. Her girlfriend was missing and there was nothing she could do, but watch everyone else work.

"Cap, there has to be SOMETHING I can do." she pleaded.

Cragen sighed. He knew how hard it was for her to sit back. "Why don't you help answer phones. You can write down credible leads for us to follow."

Olivia nodded as she picked up a phone and began to write.

-----

Melinda cried as the man raped her for the third time that week. After being prisoner for two and a half weeks, Melinda's cries had gotten quiter. Her face was bruised and swollen. She knew crying only made him push harder and he'd made her extremely sore already. When the man finished, he got dressed as usual. Then he walked to a small closet. Melinda kept her eyes on him.

His voice rang through the room. "Your a Leo. A fire sign, right?"

Melinda didn't answer. She kept her eyes on him.

He came out of the closet, with a small metal object with a green cord and a plug at the end. Melinda watched him as he plugged it into the wall. Then he left the room. She struggled to see what it was, but it was too dark.

-----

Sometime later, the man returned. He picked up the metal object and approched Melinda. She shifted uncomfortably. He grabbed her leg and pushed the metal against her skin, burning it. She screamed out in pain. He repeated this on various parts of her body, including her genitals.

As he was unplugging it, Melinda noticed an ID card in his back pocket. She could see his last name. _Porter._

"Why are you doing this to me, Mr. Porter?" Melinda asked.

Dean turned around. He walked up and smacked her. "YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Melinda awoke and found herself in Olivia's bed, sweating and heart racing. She looked around and realized Olivia had her arm around her protectively. Melinda looked and noticed it was 3:00 A.M. She sighed and thanked God it was all just a dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. THEN END. I'm not sure how this turned out, but I hope it came out well and that you all liked it. Erin, did you like how I made it all a dream:) Melinda was never really hurt.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**If you read, please leave a review. Good or Not so good.**


End file.
